No Time Has Passed
by CassieHeart
Summary: Harry wakes up one morning to find a time turner. Will he go back? If so, to what time?


It was a cold morning when young Harry arose from his bed and yawned. Harry Potter was a wizard who was destined to defeat the darkest wizard of his time. He lived with his aunt and uncle, along with their son Dudley. Harry was 16 and wanted nothing more than to have his family back. Who were murdered by the wizard who caused the young boy so much pain. Harry could still here the fearful screams for him to live and the noble strong yells of his father. Harry had the nightmares and dealt with the pain along side of his godfather and fathers best friend, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

That morning was like any other from the beginning; Harry would get up, do all the chores, and then grab as much stuff as possible and run from the retched home of his 'family.' This morning was no different until in the bottom of his bag he found a small timeturner. Harry picked it up and ran his fingers over the edges. This was no ordinary timeturner. This one was silver with years on the edges with an arrow in the center. Deciding, against his better judgment, Harry turned the arrow until it was pointing toward the year 1977, the year of his parents 6th year. Harry quickly put the object around his neck and his world started to spin.

When the room stopped spinning he realized he wasn't at Private Drive any longer, but at Hogwarts. He ran through the corridors and finally found a girl with vibrant red hair and emerald green eyes. His eyes. Lily Potter. _No, Harry this is Lily Evans._ Harry scolded himself.

Harry knew that staying here could be horrible, but he had to warn them, he had to do something. These were his parents. He had to save them. Dodging Lily Harry kept running until he came to the common room. He tried everything as a password only that it was Lion's Den. When he got inside of the common room he searched for his father. Finally his eyes reaching him Harry ran forward and saw Pettigrew also sitting there laughing. Harry quickly went up to his father and said, "James?"

James turned around and so did Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew. He looked at Harry and said, "Yea?"

"I need your help along with Sirius and Remus." Harry said.

"Sorry, bud. But if you don't know this, this is the night when we hang out as friends and you aren't going to change that. Now why don't you run along?" James said. Harry furious and hurt yelled out not caring of the consequences, "James I know something that could save your life and get you Lily Evans."

James ears pricked and looked at Harry then he quietly said to Sirius and Remus, "Come on and get this over with or he won't ever leave."

Sirius and Remus nodded and followed Harry out of the common room and toward the Room of Requirement. When they got there and had entered Harry looked at James and said, "Sirius and Remus are right I do look like your clone."

"What we don't even know you, but you are right you do look like a clone of James. Who are you?" Remus asked.

"I am Harry Potter and I am here to save your best friend, my dad. I can't explain it all it would take to long, but please know this Pettigrew is not who he says he is. He is not your friend and never was. He is a Deatheater to Voldemort and when you, James, marry Lily and have a baby, me, you will have to go into hiding because of a prophecy. Please believe me and do this for me. For your son. Make Sirius your secret keeper, not Pettigrew. I want to know who you and mum are. Now the part for why you are here Remus will you fetch Lily. I am going to get my parents together." Harry said. Everything he said was considerate and pleadingly for them to understand. Remus exited the room and returned a few minutes later with Lily Evans.

Harry explained everything he just did to the Marauders to Lily and then said, "Lily you are my mother and James is my dad. Now tell him the truth and trust him. I realize he can be a prat and a git, but he is also a very kind person. So please listen to me he won't break your heart I know it."

Lily's eyes filled with tears and some cascaded down her cheeks as she looked at James and kissed him. Not waiting a second James kissed her back and when they broke apart Lily said, "I really do love you James and I hope you can forgive me for all I have said and done."

"Course my flower." James reassured her.

Harry smiled and then said, "I hope you make the right decision and I go back to find my parents and maybe some siblings. Bye." Then he turned the time turner and the room began to spin. When the room stopped Harry found himself in the Headmasters office with Dumbledore looking at Harry. Harry looked at Dumbledore and asked, "Did I do it?"

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for Harry to turn around. When he did he found his parents standing there looking happy. Harry smiled and hugged them.


End file.
